Tears will hold me until you came back
by milefelton
Summary: Reescrevi uma fic não terminada e espero realmente que gostem. "Maldita seja a tensão sexual' - pensou Draco enquanto saia do banheiro."
1. Chapter 1

Título: Tears will hold me until you came back

Autoras: mile, Julia, Lilith

Shipp: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pov: 3ª pessoa / 1ª pessoa alternando

Essa historia não aconteceu, os personagens não me pertencem e eu não ganho nada com isso, embora eu realmente gostaria de receber reviews *O*

Cap. 1

Harry tentava se concentrar ao máximo enquanto preparava aquela poção bizarra no banheiro com Rony. Por mais estranho que fosse pensar em Ginny com seu irmão sentado a seu lado, era impossível não fazê-lo. Afinal de contas, a poção era destinada a ela. Era para ela que ele se esforçara para fazer aquela poção impossivelmente difícil, que ele jamais conseguiria fazer sozinho.

Foi arrancado de seus devaneios por um barulho vindo do lado de fora do banheiro da murta-que-geme – muito usado pelos dois – que fez com que guardassem os ingredientes antes mesmo de sequer pensarem em algo. O último ingrediente foi guardado de qualquer jeito na cabine – enfeitiçada para ter prateleiras – alguns segundos antes de Hermione entrar no local, bufando. Sua raiva denunciada no rosto absurdamente vermelho. Sentou-se entre os meninos, cruzando as pernas.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Indagou-lhe Ron, arregalando um pouco os olhos enquanto a via dar um soco no chão.

- Snape, aquele filho de uma puta. – respondeu. Seu cabelo arrepiando conforme mexia a cabeça ao falar. – como me irrita tudo que se refere a ele e seus malditos sonserinos.

- Sim, imaginei que fosse relacionado a isso, mas pode nos explicar exatamente o que aconteceu? – Harry disse, cansado. Não queria realmente saber, mas sentia que a menina precisava contar aquilo a alguém. O ruivo a abraçou pela cintura, a mão acariciando seu joelho distraidamente.

- Malfoy esbarrou em Neville na porta da sala de poções, quando viu em quem havia esbarrado, começou a rir e a falar impropriedades. – começou, respirando fundo enquanto falava. – Ele não agüentou ficar ouvindo e o empurrou. Malfoy nem chegou realmente a cair e Crabbe já havia acertado o maxilar de Neville com um soco. Ele mal teve tempo de se recuperar antes de Goyle lhe dar um soco no nariz.

- Mas Neville está bem? – Harry indagou, preocupando-se com o amigo. Sabia que já tinham passado por coisa pior, como o ministério no ano anterior, mas, ainda assim, aquele ainda era Neville Longbottom.

- Seu nariz quebrou. Foi quando Snape chegou à cena. Tirou dez pontos da Grifinória e somente cinco da Sonserina e não queria deixar que eu levasse Neville à enfermaria. Tive que ameaçar chamar Mcgonnagal para que ele nos deixasse ir. – explicou, fechando as mãos com força. – deixei-o com Madame Pomfrey e vim direto para cá.

- Esquece isso, Mione, todo mundo sabe como aquele babaca é. Não vale a pena ficar assim por causa dele. – Rony declarou. Segurou as mãos da namorada, relaxando o aperto antes que as palmas sangrassem. Roçava o nariz e os lábios pelo pescoço e bochechas da menina, acalmando-a.

- Mas então, o que vocês dois tanto fazem aqui? – indagou depois de algum tempo. A voz soava desconfiada enquanto olhava de um rosto culpado para o outro. Esperava uma resposta e ela estava demorando.

- Estávamos apenas conversando em um lugar onde existe a certeza de que ninguém vai nos incomodar. – o moreno respondeu, dando uma olhada no relógio de pulso, buscando algo para mudar o assunto. – acho melhor irmos logo ou vamos perder o jantar. Eu realmente estou com muita fome.

- Tudo bem. – a menina respondeu, levantando-se e esperando os outros dois. – Mas ainda vou querer saber a verdade depois. – concluiu quando saiam do banheiro, deixando claro para eles que não acreditara na resposta e que faria o possível para saber o que realmente faziam num lugar tão suspeito.

Caminharam lentamente pelos corredores vazios na direção do salão principal. Depois de seis anos em Hogwarts já conheciam todos os atalhos do castelo – o mapa do maroto tivera papel importante nisso – assim, conseguiram chegar com cinco minutos de adiantamento.

Sentaram-se a mesa da Grifinória próximos a Ginny, Neville, Seamus e Dean, como de costume. Não sentiam muita vontade de falar, só o fazendo quando eram chamados por alguém. Uma hora depois de terem chegado ao salão, já se sentiam satisfeitos e cansados o suficiente para saírem de lá e irem para o salão comunal.

Ainda ficaram umas duas horas sentados nas poltronas. Tentavam terminar os trabalhos de astronomia e transfiguração. Depois de apagar magicamente e reescrever três vezes o último parágrafo do trabalho que faltava, Harry declarou estar cansado demais para raciocinar. Deu boa noite aos amigos e subiu para o dormitório.

Trocou de roupa mecanicamente e arrumou-se com certa lentidão, seguindo para sua cama em seguida. Enfiou-se embaixo dos lençóis e cobertas, protegendo-se do frio absurdo que fazia naquela noite de inverno. Fechou os olhos, ouvindo alguém entrar no quarto pouco depois. Como a pessoa não parava de se mexer na cama, fazendo barulho, resolveu olha-la.

- Algum problema, Rony? – indagou, observando o outro suspirar e apertas as mãos, parecia estar apreensivo.

- É que... – o menino mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda sendo encarado pelo amigo. O moreno achava graça na expressão do ruivo, mas não se atrevia a rir dele. – será que isso vai dar certo? – indagou, parecendo completamente inseguro.

- Mas é claro que vai. – respondeu, descontraído. – você e a Mione estão numa fase boa do relacionamento. Além disso, nós nos esforçamos naquela poção, fizemos tudo direito, ela ficou perfeita. Vai dar tudo certo para vocês dois.

- Certo. – disse, parecendo se acalmar um pouco. – Mas e você e a Ginny? Não tenho visto vocês juntos. – refletiu.

- É complicado, Ron. – disse. Passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo, dando uma olhada para a lua através da janela. Sua expressão triste preocupou o amigo.

- O que aconteceu? Mais uma briga? – indagou, encarando o outro. O ruivo sabia que eles estavam brigando bastante ultimamente. Só havia concordado que Harry desse a poção desinibidora pra irmã, após prepararem-na juntos, na esperança de que, assim, as brigas fossem terminar de uma vez.

- Sim, acho que foi a pior briga que já tivemos. – disse, tentando esconder a tristeza em sua voz. – A gente costumava se dar tão bem. Divertíamos-nos juntos, éramos realmente felizes e ter um ao outro parecia ser suficiente para ficarmos bem. – explicou, piscando para a lua. Recusava-se a chorar. – Mas não é mais assim. Nada parece ser suficiente e os menores problemas são motivos para briga. Ginny nunca está satisfeita com o que eu faço para tentar agradá-la. Não sei mais o que fazer.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, cara. Mulheres são assim, não dá para entendê-las e agradá-las sempre. – Ron tentava consola-lo, mas não obtinha muito sucesso nisso. – Acho melhor irmos dormir... – disse, puxando as cortinas de sua cama, no que Harry o imitou mecanicamente. – Boa noite.

- Pra você também. – o ruivo fechou a cortina, mas ele permaneceu olhando a lua.

Harry Potter estava triste e não conseguia dormir.

Mais do que isso, Harry Potter estava completamente desmotivado e sem vontade alguma de seguir em frente e lutar.

Mas Harry Potter sabia que era o único fudido garoto que não tinha o maldito direito de ficar assim, pois a merda do mundo, tanto bruxo, quanto trouxa, estava em suas mãos e nas de mais ninguém.

Ou pelo menos era isso que Harry Potter e o resto do maldito mundo bruxo pensava.

-

Em algum lugar do castelo outro aluno também não conseguia dormir. Andava de um lado para o outro decidindo, por fim, sentar-se. Afinal, era totalmente deselegante ficar todo suado e vermelho. Não que isso realmente importasse no momento, mas se alguém o visse, poderia vir a suspeitar que estivesse extremamente confuso e até com medo.

E Draco Malfoy, como poderia se deduzir pelo nome, era um Malfoy. E Malfoys não sentiam medo ou ficavam confusos, isso era para os fracos e tolos. Se ficassem assim, não deixavam absolutamente ninguém perceber, principalmente outro Malfoy.

"Mas que merda o lorde fudido das trevas estava pensando quando designou essa maldita função para mim?" – era o pensamento de Draco. Enterrou seu rosto nas mãos. Precisava fazer alguma coisa para se distrair um pouco. Atormentar Potter parecia ser uma ótima idéia, mas sabia que teria que esperar até o dia seguinte para isso.

Decidiu que já estava tarde demais para que fizesse qualquer coisa. Pegando seu distintivo de monitor e a capa sobre uma cadeira, deu uma última olhada para aquele armário antes de sair da sala precisa para ir para seu dormitório.

Quando deitou em sua cama naquela noite, Draco Malfoy sentia-se estranho. Alguma coisa atormentava seus pensamentos. Algo que ia além das ordens do lorde ou do perigo que ele e sua família correriam se não as cumprisse. Uma sensação de que as coisas ainda ficariam piores, de que algo grande aconteceria. Ele não fazia idéia do que poderia ser.

E Draco Malfoy realmente odiava não saber as coisas.

Odiava mais ainda não conseguir dormir, o que ele literalmente não conseguia naquele momento. Acordaria com olheiras, o que ele odiava mais ainda, se é que isso era possível. Pôs-se a olhar a lua, deitado de bruços em sua cama. Tinha a impressão engraçada de que não era o único que a olhava naquela noite.

Talvez a outra pessoa que a olhava tivesse uma vida menos complicada que a sua, longe de Hogwarts, do lorde das trevas e do maldito testa rachada que, afinal, era o culpado de seus problemas, por não morrer logo.

-

Harry se levantou cedo na manhã seguinte, mal havia conseguido dormir durante a noite. Para seu nervosismo, já era dia dos namorados. Acordou Ron para que terminassem de arrumar os bombons, já recheados com a poção desinibidora, nas caixinhas, prendendo os cartões no fundo das mesmas.

Terminavam de arrumar os laços quando uma Hermione sorridente com os braços as costas saudou-os da escada, correndo para juntar-se a eles. Deu um selinho no namorado, sem mostrar-lhes o que trazia nas mãos. Sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Vim te dar o seu presente. – falou, os olhos brilhando de ansiedade. O ruivo lhe correspondeu o sorriso, pegando a caixa e uma rosa e estendendo-lhes a namorada. Esta lhe entregou o que trazia, pegando seus presentes e abrindo a caixa. Pegou o cartão para ler. – Abra e veja se gosta do que bolei para você.

O menino obedeceu, abrindo o pequeno pacote dourado com curiosidade. Ao visualizar o conteúdo da caixinha, seus olhos se arregalaram e o queixo caiu. Um pequeno relógio de ouro com mais ponteiros do que o normal, cada um com o nome de um Weasley gravado. Onde deveriam estar os números, havia palavras indicando o local ou a situação em que aquela pessoa se encontrava. Uma versão de bolso do que harry vira em sua primeira visita a toca, no segundo ano de escola.

O moreno sabia o quanto aquele presente significava para o amigo naqueles tempos de medo em que se encontravam. Olhou para o amigo, percebendo o quão embasbacado este estava ao encarar a namorada. Abria e fechava a boca sem conseguir emitir som algum. Seus olhos brilhavam quando desistiu de falar.

- Ah, Rony! – Mione disse por fim. Acabara de ler o cartão e observava sua reação. Abraçou-o. O ruivo correspondeu, enfiando o rosto em seu pescoço, por entre os fofos cabelos castanhos, de modo que fosse impossível ver sua expressão. – Eu te amo tanto.

- Eu também te amo. – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu falar enquanto mantinha seus braços firmemente em volta da menina.

Harry já se sentia um invasor na alegria dos dois amigos, portanto, pegou a caixinha que daria a Ginny e saiu do salão comunal. Andava distraidamente pelos jardins da escola, imaginando, ou pelo menos tentando imaginar se ficaria tudo bem entre ele e a menina depois que ela recebesse os bombons.

Ele tinha certeza de que transariam e de que todo o tesão dela seria destinado a ele, afinal, era a saliva dele na poção para ela. Ron e ele pesquisaram muito antes de decidirem usar aquela poção em especifico. Queriam ter certeza de que as meninas não sairiam por ai transando com qualquer um que aparecesse. Descobriram que elas não conseguiriam fazer isso com mais ninguém enquanto o efeito da poção ainda durasse.

Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando Draco Malfoy cruzou se caminho, também distraído. Chocaram-se com tanta força que ambos caíram sentados na grama. A caixa de bombons de Ginny acabou repousando na barriga de um Malfoy desorientado. Harry estranhou a ausência do séqüito de sonserinos que normalmente acompanhava o outro, sentindo-se ligeiramente desconfortável por estarem sozinhos nos jardins enquanto a maior parte das pessoas do castelo ainda dormia.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

[Draco's pov]

- Você não consegue olhar o caminho enquanto anda? Mas que diabos, Potter, seu cérebro é tão inútil que não consegue executar nem funções básicas? – pronto, estava atormentando o maldito testa rachada, como eu planejara.

Embora eu preferisse fazê-lo de pé e sem ter a parte traseira de minhas vestes coberta de lama e grama molhada. Também seria bem mais legal se esse trasgo parasse de me olhar fixamente com essa expressão ridícula e reagisse.

A graça em brigar com ele era exatamente sua reação raivosa e exagerada. E completamente descontrolada. Maldito grifinório, conseguia tirar a diversão de tudo, logo quando eu mais precisava me divertir um pouco.

- Malfoy, você poderia me devolver essa caixa? Realmente estou com pressa. – O QUE? Então ele achava que podia me derrubar, frustrar minhas expectativas com a briga e depois pegar sua caixinha vermelha ridícula em forma de coração e sair saltitando pelos jardins? Como se eu fosse ser tão lufa-lufa de deixar.

- Essa caixinha? – peguei-a da minha barriga, levantando-me em seguida. Olhei-a por alguns instantes. – Presente de dia dos namorados, cicatriz? Realmente muito original. – ri, sacudindo-a para ver o que tinha dentro. – bombons? – abri a caixa, pegando um deles e avaliando-o.

- Não se atreva! – exclamou. Levantara-se num salto. Para minha surpresa parecia mais assustado do que irritado. – não ouse comer esses bombons, Malfoy, juro que vai se arrepender se o fizer. – okay, eu estava ficando confuso. – eles não são para você.

- Obviamente não são para mim. Mas porque não os comeria? – a cada dia que se passava Potter ficava mais estranho. Joguei o bombom na boca só para ver qual seria sua reação. Não era ruim como eu esperava. Suave e ao mesmo tempo meio selvagem, engraçado, que gosto mais envolvente.

- Cospe isso! – ignorei seus vários gritos de "cospe, Malfoy!" e pus mais um na boca. Não consegui me impedir, a parte racional do meu cérebro parecia estar momentaneamente adormecida. Mal vi quando ele saiu correndo para o castelo. Se tivesse visto, estaria rindo da cara dele. Bem, eu pensaria naquela reação bizarra mais tarde, agora tenho bombons a comer.

[Draco's pov off]

Harry corria o mais rápido que seus músculos e pulmões permitiam em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Sem duvida alguma, aquilo fora a pior coisa que lhe acontecera desde que entrara em Hogwarts. E ele estava contando tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Draco Malfoy estava comendo bombons que lhe dariam desejo sexual por ele. Por Merlin, o que no mundo poderia ser pior? Além disso, os bombons deveriam ter o sabor da personalidade da pessoa que pusera a saliva na poção. E o outro gostara do sabor.

Parecia impossível, mas, no entanto, acabara de acontecer. Draco Malfoy gostara do gosto de Harry Potter. "Ele gostou!". Quanto mais o moreno pensava no que acabara de ocorrer, mais irreal lhe parecia.

Quando chegou ao salão comunal, suado, vermelho e completamente ofegante, foi abordado por Ginny, que parecia estar lhe esperando ansiosa. Ia passar direto por ela e ir para seu dormitório, mas a menina o segurou.

- A gente precisa conversar, Harry. – disse, fazendo com que ele a olhasse. – você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

- Precisa ser agora? – indagou. Sentia-se meio desesperado, tinha todos os motivos do mundo para isso. – é que eu preciso muito conversar com o Rony e dar uma olhada em alguns livros que deixei no quarto.

- Os livros não vão fugir e ele e a Hermione foram dar uma volta. Hoje é dia dos namorados sabe? – sua voz soou triste. Abaixou a cabeça, encarando o chão.

- Eu sei a merda de dia que é hoje! – exclamou. Não demorou nem cinco segundos para ver a primeira lágrima cair no suéter da menina. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por aquilo. – Ginny, eu não... Desculpe. – murmurou, sentindo-se o homem mais idiota da face da Terra.

- Acho que isso é o fim do namoro. – a menina disse antes de subir correndo as escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino. Foi tão rápido que Harry não tivera tempo de sequer responder alguma coisa.

"Merda, merda, merda! Ainda mais essa." – pensou enquanto subia as escadas para seu próprio dormitório. Teria que pesquisar sozinho enquanto Rony não chegasse de seu passeio romântico. Sendo assim, pegou todos os livros de poções que haviam usado para a poção e mais alguns – que tinha achado na biblioteca para o trabalho de snape, alguns dias antes – e começou a pesquisar.

Deve ter demorado umas três horas lendo e relendo as informações sobre a poção e, para sua frustração, não achara nada escrito sobre os efeitos em pessoas do mesmo sexo. Tentava convencer a si mesmo de que a falta de informações era simplesmente porque não tinha efeito nenhum. Torcia com todas as suas forças para que fosse isso.

Estava começando a se sentir tonto e enjoado, tentava ao máximo não pensar no que aconteceria se os efeitos que esperava para a ex-namorada fossem os que Malfoy teria. Só de pensar já lhe embrulhava o estômago.

- Harry? Você está bem? – o ruivo indagou, olhando para o rosto do amigo. Este nem reparara em sua entrada no quarto. Olhou para ele, ligeiramente atordoado, acabara de ver um pouco do que poderia acontecer entre ele e o loiro e a cena o aterrorizara.

- Hm, bem, não, realmente não. – respondeu, passando as mãos pelo cabelo e pelo rosto. – você não tem idéia da merda que aconteceu e do quão fudido e aterrorizado eu estou por causa disso, cara. Literalmente fudido. – suspirou.

- Bem, tente me contar o que aconteceu e eu tento te ajudar a resolver o problema no qual você se meteu. – o outro rebateu, olhando confuso para o moreno. Sentou na cama, não conseguindo imaginar o que de tão ruim poderia ter acontecido num dia dos namorados tão bonito como aquele.

- Quando eu estava indo para o campo de quadribol, para pôr a caixinha de bombons da Ginny no armário dela no vestiário, esbarrei em Malfoy nos jardins. A caixinha caiu no colo dele. – falava rápido, tentando fazer com que o amigo visse a gravidade da situação. – ele simplesmente a abriu e comeu. COMEU! E o pior de tudo... Ele gostou! – não conseguiu evitar a elevação de sua voz ao relembrar do que tinha acontecido.

- Você está me dizendo que... Malfoy comeu os bombons... Os que tinham a poção desinibidora com a sua saliva e gosto... E ele gostou? – Harry podia ver a expressão do amigo mudando de confusão para total assombro ao compreender o significado daquilo tudo. – Puta que o pariu!

- Rony, eu estou desesperado! E se ele tentar alguma coisa? E se ele ficar me desejando e me perseguir? O que eu vou fazer se o _Malfoy-maníaco-que-só-vive-para-me-atormentar _tentar me agarrar? Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando resolvi usar essa poção? Ginny nem me ama mais, eu deveria ter tentado conversar, mas não. Eu tinha que ir pelo jeito mais difícil, tinha que me deixar vulnerável para depois usar minha maldita coragem grifinória e...

- HARRY! Cala a boca e respira. Esse seu discurso gigante e completamente sem nexo não vai nos levar a lugar algum. – o moreno olhava para ele com a boca aberta. Seus olhos refletindo o pânico que sentia com a situação. – vamos ser racionais, ok? – Ta bem, _Ronald Weasley_ estava pedindo racionalidade. O outro poderia gargalhar se não estivesse tão desesperado. – Nós nem sabemos o efeito que a poção vai ter sobre ele. Além disso, você e Malfoy raramente ficam sozinhos, muito menos sozinhos e juntos, é só evitar isso ao máximo por algum tempo. E outra coisa, mesmo que a poção faça efeito, o ódio e o asco que ele sente por você podem ser mais fortes do que ela. – o moreno estava um pouco mais calmo. Mas só um pouco. – Por Merlin, Harry, você não é nenhuma garotinha indefesa! È um bruxo poderoso, o caralho do escolhido. Seja homem e contenha-se, porra! – e esse foi Ronald Weasley jogando a racionalidade pelos ares.

- É, está bem, você tem razão. Eu não tenho motivos para temer ser estuprado pelo _filho-da-puta-tarado-Malfoy. _– percebeu o quão irreal aquela frase soava quando dita em voz alta. Ser estuprado pelo sonserino? Até parece. – Ele sempre foi meio covarde e eu posso muito bem mantê-lo distante de mim. Por Merlin, onde eu estava com a cabeça para ficar tão desesperado? – indagou, rindo de si mesmo.

- Isso eu não sei. É melhor você se acalmar e ir dormir cedo também, claro. – o outro continuava a olhar o ruivo sem entender do que falava. – O jogo de amanhã. Você é o capitão do time e o nosso apanhador, por favor me diga que não tinha esquecido!

- Não, esquecer o quadribol? Nunca. Só me distraí por causa dos aconte... – parou abruptamente, olhando para o ruivo com os olhos arregalados. – o jogo amanhã é contra a sonserina. – foram suas últimas palavras antes de desmaiar sobre a cama.

- Harry! – o outro levantou de sua cama, correndo para ir até a dele. Deu alguns tapas fracos em seu rosto. Se aquilo estivesse acontecendo com qualquer outra pessoa, ele estaria rindo. – Acorda! Que merda, acorda! Desmaiar não ajuda em nada, acorda!!

- Por favor, me diz que tudo não passou de um pesadelo horrível e que Ginny comeu os bombons e ainda me ama e tudo está normal. – pediu, alguns minutos depois, recobrando a consciência. Levantou-se devagar, vendo o ruivo suspirar de alivio. – foi tudo real e amanha vou ter mesmo que voar com Malfoy?

- Eu realmente queria poder dizer que foi só um pesadelo e que ta tudo bem agora. Mas eu não posso, porque infelizmente foi real. – respondeu, olhando-o apreensivo. – não se preocupa com o jogo de amanhã. Vai dar tudo certo. Sei que é difícil, porque vocês dois são apanhadores, mas tente ficar o mais longe dele possível. Não vai acontecer nada.

- Realmente espero que você tenha razão. Seria traumatizante demais para mim se acontecesse alguma coisa. – seu estômago se retorceu. Sentia muita fome e só o percebera agora. – a poção já fez efeito na Mione? – tentava ignorar a fome.

- Ainda não. Li alguma coisa sobre demorar umas doze horas. – respondeu, levando um susto ao ouvir um ronco vindo da barriga do amigo. – Acho bom irmos almoçar, tenho quase certeza de que você está com fome.

- Bem, para falar a verdade, não cheguei nem a tomar café da manhã. – confessou, olhando para a própria barriga. – não é por nada não, mas prefiro não comer com todo mundo. Vou pegar alguma coisa na cozinha com os elfos e depois vou visitar o Hagrid.

- Tem certeza de que prefere se isolar? O jantar pode te distrair e até te deixar mais calmo, vai estar todo mundo lá. – olhava-o como se pretendesse convencê-lo só com o poder de seus olhos. O outro balançou a cabeça negativamente. Malfoy também estaria lá. – Está bem, eu e a Mione vamos com você então. Não te deixaremos sozinho.

- Brigado, Ron. – disse, levantando-se e pegando sua capa sobre o malão. – então, vamos chamá-la. – abriu a porta do quarto, segurando-a para que o amigo passasse. Encontraram-na sentada numa das poltronas do salão comunal.

- Finalmente vocês dois apareceram! Será que podemos ir almoçar agora ou vou ter que ir sozinha? – indagou, levantando-se e indo até eles. Sua expressão mudou ao olhar para o moreno. – Harry, você está bem?

- Estou ótimo, realmente ótimo. – forçou um sorriso. – Nós vamos pegar alguma coisa na cozinha e depois visitaremos o Hagrid. – explicou. – Você vem com a gente, não vem?

- Mas é claro que eu vou! – exclamou, levantando as sobrancelhas e olhando para os meninos. – A minha pergunta é: algum dia saberei porque você está com essa cara e evitando almoçar no salão comunal? – o moreno nem se moveu. Fingia não ser com ele. – Como eu suspeitei. Vamos logo.

Os três foram para a cozinha, comendo lá mesmo. Os elfos lhes deram tudo quanto foi comida, enchendo-lhes as mãos e as bocas. Depois, satisfeitos, foram para a casa de Hagrid, passando uma tarde agradável. Harry até esquecera de seus problemas por algumas horas enquanto se divertiam com o gigante.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Harry mal havia conseguido dormir aquela noite. Hagrid o distraíra enquanto estavam na casa dele, mas ao saírem de lá, o menino avistou o campo de quadribol e tudo lhe voltou a cabeça. Ainda não tinha vontade de sair e ver as pessoas, assim, esperou até que o horário do café da manhã estivesse quase terminado antes de se levantar.

Foi até a cama de Rony para chamá-lo, mas ela parecia estar envolta por feitiços de som. Pegou sua varinha, desfazendo o feitiço e chamando o amigo. Para sua completa surpresa, constatou, pelos barulhos, que ele não estava sozinho.

- Hermione? O que você está fazendo ai? – indagou. Os olhos se arregalaram ao notar que a poção já estava fazendo efeito.

- Er... Ah, eu vim ficar com meu namorado. Dar apoio para ele antes do grande jogo. – não podia ver seu rosto, já que as cortinas permaneciam fechadas, mas tinha certeza de que ela estava envergonhada. Ouviu o ruivo rir baixo e o barulho de um tapa em seguida.

- Vão logo se arrumar, já está quase na hora do jogo e não podemos nos atrasar de jeito nenhum. – dito isso, foi se vestir.

Vinte minutos depois os três chegaram ao salão principal para tomar o café da manhã. Não havia mais quase ninguém no local quando eles se sentaram e começaram a comer. Também não demoraram muito para limparem os pratos. Faltava só meia hora para o jogo quando Ginny entrou correndo no salão. Vinha na direção deles, ofegante, vestindo seu uniforme e com o rosto completamente vermelho.

- Harry! Ronald! – exclamou, tirando o cabelo do rosto e respirando fundo. – Andem logo! O time já está pronto, faltam só vocês dois!

- Dormimos demais. – disse seu irmão, levantando um pouco os ombros. O moreno evitava olhar para ela enquanto se levantavam e iam na direção do campo. Despediram-se de Hermione na porta do vestiário, correndo para porem os uniformes.

Chovia fraco quando os jogadores entraram em campo. Madame Hooch chamou os capitães para o meio do campo, falando que queria um jogo limpo. Potter e Malfoy apertaram as mãos. O moreno não teve coragem de olhar para o outro e o aperto durou mais tempo do que ele julgaria necessário, assim, puxou sua mão bruscamente.

Subiram todos em suas respectivas vassouras e o começo do jogo foi apitado. Harry mantinha a maior distância possível do outro apanhador, evitando ao máximo encará-lo. Por isso não pode ver o olhar lascivo que o loiro lhe lançava.

Por outro lado, era praticamente impossível para Draco se concentrar no jogo com o enorme tesão que sentia pelo outro. Era como se, pela primeira vez, conseguisse vê-lo plenamente. Olhava cada músculo do outro, notando como era proporcional e bem esculpido. Não era grande e fortão, mas seu corpo, sem dúvida, era muito bonito.

Enquanto apertava sua mão, pode sentir a textura de sua pele. Não era excessivamente macia e delicada como a das meninas, mas também estava longe de ser áspera. Era agradável ao toque e, ao contrário de sua própria pele, não aparentava fragilidade. Talvez por ser mais grossa e bem mais escura.

Também pode observar seu rosto mais de perto, embora o outro não o encarasse. Os olhos verdes, tão brilhantes, que sempre atraíam toda a atenção para si. Porém, o loiro tinha se concentrado em outra parte de seu rosto.

As outras pessoas não costumavam reparar na boca do outro. Mas ele reparara. E a achara bastante convidativa. Tinha o tamanho perfeito, nem muito carnuda, nem muito fina, avermelhada na medida certa. Devia ser muito macia. Tinha consciência de que uma voz no fundo de seu cérebro lhe dizia que aquilo era absurdo e que se tratava de Potter, o inimigo número um. Contanto, era impossível parar de pensar em sua boca e em seu corpo. Precisava dele, agora.

Virara sua vassoura na direção do moreno na hora exata em que o pomo passava por sua frente. Seu corpo agiu automaticamente, fazendo-o voar em alta velocidade na direção da pequena bolinha dourada, coincidentemente, para onde o outro estava.

Harry virou o rosto a tempo de ver o loiro vindo para onde ele se encontrava. Por um breve momento, sentiu seu corpo congelar na posição em que estava – achava que seria atacado ali mesmo – um vislumbre da bolinha o fez descongelar e começar a persegui-la. A adrenalina do jogo o fez esquecer de Malfoy e da poção. Para seu azar, – ou sorte – o pomo saiu do campo, voando veloz para um local cada vez mais distante.

Na empolgação de pegá-lo, o moreno acabou batendo com sua vassoura na do outro, que se desequilibrou e caiu, segurando-se com apenas uma mão. Por mais que o outro parecesse assustado e inofensivo, o outro precisou de alguns segundos antes de decidir salvá-lo. Foi com sua vassoura até ele, que sentou atrás de si, segurando sua cintura. Por mais que não quisesse, o peso o obrigou a pousar em uma clareira na floresta proibida, para seu desespero.

- Pelo menos não estamos muito distantes do colégio. – falou, virando-se para encarar o loiro. Foi surpreendido pela expressão de desejo do outro e, antes que tivesse tempo para se defender, cordas saltaram da varinha do outro e o prenderam a uma árvore pelos pulsos. Tentava se soltar sem nenhum sucesso, debatendo-se violentamente.

Draco andava em sua direção, observando o contrair e relaxar de seus músculos enquanto se agitava. Ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas, lançando um feitiço para que ficassem paradas. Arranhava-as suavemente. Passou um dedo pelo botão da calça, abrindo-o.

Desceu o zíper, acariciando o volume que aumentava contra a vontade de seu dono. Este mordia o lábio inferior, reprimindo qualquer som de prazer que tentasse sair. Usava toda a concentração que lhe restara para tentar fazer seu volume diminuir.

- Para com isso agora, Malfoy! – falou baixo, ofegando.

- Não estrague meu momento de prazer, Potty. – disse, sem tirar os olhos do corpo do outro. – Qual o grande problema nisso? É sexo. Você agora é uma garotinha pura e virgem?

- Eu... Er... Não sou uma garotinha, mas sim... Sou virgem e pretendo sair daqui assim. – falou, tentando manter a voz estável. O outro o analisou por alguns instantes, sem parar a mão, que permanecia friccionando-o.

- Interessante. – disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Isso quer dizer que vou ser o seu primeiro caso amoroso?

- Amoroso? – a palavra saiu junto com um pequeno gemido. – Seria no máximo sexual. – surpreendeu-se com as próprias palavras.

Malfoy deu uma risada baixa, voltando sua atenção novamente para o membro do outro. Tirou-o de dentro da cueca, sentindo-se extremamente excitado. Deslizou sua língua pela glande rosada do moreno, fazendo com que ele prendesse a respiração.

- Você vai se arrepender depois disso. – não soava como uma ameaça. – Eu e você não queremos fazer isso, a gente se odeia! Além disso, somos dois homens.

- E daí? É sexo, só sexo. E o ódio é um afrodisíaco. – falava como se fosse algo banal. Colocou o pênis do outro na boca, impedindo-o de continuar a conversa. Começou a chupá-lo com voracidade, fazendo movimentos rápidos.

Passava a língua repetidas vezes por sua glande, fazendo com que o outro soltasse alguns gemidos baixos. Suas mãos iam desde a virilha até as coxas do parceiro, enquanto aumentava e diminuía a intensidade das chupadas. Vez ou outra botava um dedo na entrada de seu orifício, acariciando-o devagar.

Continuou chupando-o, enquanto passava as mãos por suas coxas e bunda. Subiu-as por seu abdome, reparando que o outro havia fechado os olhos e segurava as cordas com força. Não agüentou o desejo de beijá-lo, fazendo-o ao ver seus lábios entreabertos.

Enquanto o beijava, tirou sua própria calça e cueca, libertando sua ereção. Com muito esforço, pegou um potinho com lubrificante do bolso de sua calça, espalhando-o por seu ânus e pelo membro do outro. Respirou fundo antes de levantar os quadris, sem desgrudar suas bocas, ajeitando-se sobre o membro do outro. Começou a descer, devagar, esperando se acostumar enquanto o fazia.

Começou a se movimentar, descendo cada vez mais rápido. Apoiou uma das mãos no peito do moreno, pondo a outra em seu próprio pênis. Acariciava-o, fazendo com que a dor se transformasse em prazer. Terminou de descer, ficando parado por alguns segundos antes de voltar a rebolar sobre o outro. Masturbava-se no mesmo ritmo, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto gemia junto com o outro.

Harry sentia um pouco de sangue quente escorrendo por suas palmas, de tanto apertar as cordas, mas ao invés de dor, sentia ainda mais prazer. Surpreendera-se ao ter o outro sentado sobre si. Achava que o loiro o penetraria e não o contrário. Agora que acontecia, não conseguia entender porque havia sentido tanto medo. Era tudo tão bom, tão prazeroso. Até mesmo estar amarrado. Para sua completa surpresa, ele havia adorado ser dominado.

Claro que ainda odiava Draco Malfoy e era odiado por ele. Só não tinha racionalidade suficiente para pensar naquilo no momento. Talvez o ódio mútuo e o perigo da situação fossem o que a deixava tão excitante. Potter realmente adorava o perigo.

O moreno jogava os quadris para cima, sentindo a próstata do outro batendo na sua glande. O outro inclinou um pouco o corpo, unindo seus lábios em um beijo meio selvagem e urgente. Seus joelhos, assim como as costas do outro, ardiam sobre os galhos secos que cobriam o chão. O pescoço do moreno também ardera quando o outro lhe deu uma mordida no local.

O loiro chupou-o em seguida, distribuindo vários chupões pelo pescoço e ombros do outro, que mordia os lábios com excessiva força. Não tinha dúvidas de que sairia dali cheio de marcas. Segurava-se para não gozar ainda, mas era difícil com o outro rebolando sobre si.

Draco sentia o pênis do outro pulsando dentro dele, o que o fazia ir mais rápido ainda. Apertava o próprio membro com demasiada força, mordendo os lábios enquanto apertava os olhos. Não demorou muito para sentir um liquido quente e gosmento subindo por seu ânus e começando a escorrer logo em seguida, enquanto o outro relaxava abaixo de si. Beijou-o mais calmamente, sentindo o próprio orgasmo.

Lentamente, o loiro levantou os quadris, tirando o membro do outro de si. Esticou-se para pegar sua varinha, limpando a ambos. Deitou-se novamente sobre o outro, beijando-o lentamente. Passava as mãos por seu peito e, como ele correspondia, libertou seus pulsos das cordas, tendo a cintura firmemente segura por seus braços.

Num movimento ágil, o moreno os virou, fazendo com que o outro ficasse deitado sobre suas roupas. Beijavam-se muito mais rápido e com mais desejo. As pernas do loiro envolveram a cintura do outro, tornando mais fácil o acesso ao seu orifício. Ambos já estavam completamente excitados quando os movimentos de vai e volta recomeçaram.

Algum tempo depois, os dois já limpos, terminavam de se vestir em silêncio. Harry pegava a varinha e sua vassoura, enquanto Draco se ocupava de tirar folhas secas do cabelo. Já tinham conseguido esconder as marcas de chupões e mordidas do pescoço do moreno e preparavam-se para procurar o caminho de volta para o castelo.

- Já está escurecendo, é melhor irmos logo, Malfoy. – disse, sem encarar o outro. Apesar de ter sido bom, ainda era estranho e, agora que podia pensar com clareza, meio inaceitável. Pretendia esquecer tudo aquilo, se possível.

- Potter, isso não vai acontecer novamente. – sua voz soava um pouco constrangida. Ambos estavam constrangidos, afinal, não aceitavam totalmente o que tinham feito. – não faço idéia de como ou porque fizemos isso, mas não vai se repetir e ninguém deve ficar sabendo. Você tem noção de que podemos morrer se as pessoas erradas souberem disso, não é? – encararam-se pela primeira vez depois do que houve. Não havia sarcasmo nas palavras do loiro. Muito menos em seus olhos, que brilhavam urgentes.

- É claro que eu tenho. – respondeu, meio desconcertado. – não precisa se preocupar, ninguém vai saber de nada, nunca. Por mais que eu pudesse te acusar de estupro.

- Também não é assim. Você bem que gostou e até fez de novo depois que eu te soltei. Por vontade própria. – rebateu. Um sorrisinho se formara no canto da boca. – não tente negar que você quis. Eu sei que sou irresistível.

- Não precisa exagerar, Malfoy. Eu só... _Empolgay-me_ um pouco. – disse, corando violentamente. O outro se aproximou dele, lambendo os lábios. O moreno engoliu em seco, já via aquele brilho de desejo voltar com força aos olhos do outro, que o puxou pela camisa. Tinham acabado de falar que não fariam de novo e já estavam se contradizendo.

O loiro uniu seus lábios, mordiscando o inferior de Harry, que pôs seus braços ao redor de sua cintura, puxando-o mais para perto. Enroscaram suas línguas, movimentando-as em sincronia. As mãos arranhavam e passeavam pelas costas um do outro, unindo seus corpos o máximo que conseguiam. Só se separaram quando a necessidade de ar foi mais forte que o desejo, o que demorou um pouco.

- A gente realmente precisa ir agora. – o moreno disse, soltando-se do outro e começando a andar. – lumus. – murmurou, pondo a varinha a sua frente e a vassoura nos ombros. Sabia o que aconteceria se não saíssem dali. O outro o seguiu, frustrado de não ter conseguido mais uma rodada de sexo e completamente confuso com tudo.

Menines, primeira cena de sexo dos dois... Espero que tenham curtido –S

Deixem reviews, não vai fazer a mão de ninguém cair e me estimula a continuar postando e, acreditem, to precisando de estímulos...

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo õ/


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

- Deveríamos avisar a alguém que já voltamos e que estamos vivos. Acho que notaram nossa ausência. – Harry disse ao que o outro assentiu. – A sala da Mcgonnagal é a mais próxima daqui.

- À sala dela. – respondeu. Seguiu o outro até lá, batendo na porta e entrando em seguida. A professora, que estava sentada em sua cadeira, deu um pulo, levantando-se e indo na direção dos dois.

- Sentem-se e não saiam daqui. Eu volto em um instante. – disse, deixando-os sozinhos na sala. Entreolharam-se, sentando nas cadeiras que ela havia indicado. Demorou uns dez minutos para que ela voltasse e, para desgosto do moreno, o fez acompanhada por Snape.

- Os senhores poderiam nos dar a honra de saber onde estavam até o presente momento? – Indagou com a costumeira voz arrastada e perigosa. A expressão não mostrava nada, nem ao menos preocupação pela ausência prolongada dos dois.

- Nós nos perdemos. – respondeu Potter, desviando o olhar do loiro para encarar o detestado professor. Jamais lhe contaria a verdade.

_- Se perderam! – _o homem enfatizou, desdenhando. – E demoraram para achar o nosso _pequeno_ castelo porque pararam no caminho para colher amoras?

- Não, demoramos porque paramos para descansar. – Os professores viraram para o loira, que falava pela primeira vez. – O pomo foi para longe, eu caí da vassoura, Potter me pegou e descemos numa clareira no meio da floresta proibida. Vou precisar de uma vassoura nova. – concluiu, sem demonstrar emoção alguma em sua voz ou expressão. – Podemos ir dormir agora ou ainda querem mais detalhes?

- Não, estamos satisfeitos, podem ir. – Minerva disse, esfregando as mãos. – Acho que gostariam de saber que o jogo foi adiado. Quando a nova data for decidida, comunicarei a ambos. Vão direto para os dormitórios, já passou da hora de dormir.

Os dois saíram, caminhando juntos por uma parte do caminho. Foram até as escadas, despedindo-se com um aceno de cabeça. Harry subiu correndo as escadas para seu salão comunal, correndo mais ainda para chegar ao dormitório. Não pretendia contar nada a ninguém, por isso se trancou em um dos banheiros, tentando pensar claramente.

Tirou as roupas devagar, as terminações nervosas do corpo todo ainda pareciam estar em chamas. Ligou a água gelada, entrando debaixo dela e fechando os olhos. Involuntariamente seus pensamentos voaram até o que havia acontecido naquela tarde e, antes que pudesse se conter, já estava ereto.

Teve que se aliviar ali mesmo com uma das mãos. E, pior de tudo, pensando no _maldito-Malfoy-que-vivia-para-lhe-fuder_, literalmente. Se aquele desgraçado não o tivesse agarrado no meio da floresta, nada daquilo teria acontecido e ele estaria só tomando mais um banho.

Porém, não conseguia ficar completamente irritado com o outro. Por mais que o odiasse, a experiência havia sido tão prazerosa que a raiva parecia sair de seu corpo junto com o liquido que acabara de expelir. Tinha, finalmente, perdido sua virgindade e aquilo o fazia sentir-se como um novo homem.

Terminou seu banho, demorando mais do que costumava para se secar e vestir uma calça de dormir. Saiu do banheiro, jogando-se na cama sem nem ao menos tirar os óculos e fechando a cortina. Não conseguiria encarar os amigos e agir normalmente depois do que tinha acontecido durante o dia.

Em seu dormitório de monitor, Malfoy delirava com as lembranças daquela tarde. Fantasiava com o que poderiam ter feito na terceira rodada de sexo, falando palavras desconexas ao masturbar-se. Aquilo não era o suficiente, ele precisava de mais. Precisava do corpo do outro colado ao seu.

Queria mais uma vez o sexo do jeito que fizera com Potter. Sobre os gravetos, no chão da floresta, cheio de mordidas, arranhões e chupões. E também aquelas carícias mais rudes, os beijos cheios de desejo. Aquilo o estava enlouquecendo. Não conseguia mais ficar deitado, sozinho, mesmo depois de já ter atingido o orgasmo.

Levantou-se sem ter a menor idéia de para onde iria. Não sabia onde era o salão comunal Grifinório e, mesmo se soubesse, duvidava de que conseguiria entrar. Saiu andando sem rumo certo pelo castelo. Suas pernas pareciam levá-lo sem precisarem de comandos. Quando se deu conta de que estava parado, uma porta surgiu na sua frente. Era a sala precisa, tinha certeza. Já estivera ali tantas vezes naquele ano que seus pés haviam gravado o caminho. Desejava um lugar para ficar com Potter e a sala lhe atendeu perfeitamente. Agora só faltava o próprio Potter.

Deitou na cama que estava no meio da sala, fechando os olhos e desejando com todas as suas forças que o outro estivesse ali com ele. Sabia que só desejar não seria suficiente. Concentrou-se em pensar num modo de fazê-lo ir até lá. Uma idéia lhe veio à cabeça. Não tinha certeza se funcionaria, mas não perderia nada tentando. Visualizou aquilo que desejava, movendo a varinha enquanto murmurava: "_accio óculos_".

Demorou alguns minutos, mas o óculos de Harry entrou flutuando na sala, seguido pelo próprio, suado e sem camisa. Draco segurou o objeto, encarando seu dono com um sorriso nos lábios. Mantinha o mesmo olhar de desejo selvagem da floresta, mas o outro parecia não enxergar direito, assim não entendia o que estava acontecendo ou onde estava.

O loiro se levantou, pondo os óculos no rosto do outro com uma das mãos, fechando a porta e puxando-o pela cintura com a outra. Antes que ele tivesse tempo de protestar, uniu seus lábios, beijando-o com certa violência. O moreno não teve tempo nem de pensar, já estava sobre a cama com o outro em cima dele. O sonserino começava a se sentir concupiscente. Arrancou sua camisa, roçando o peito nu no do outro enquanto o beijava.

Uma de suas mãos foi até o volume crescente sob a calça do pijama do outro, apertando-o. Potter soltou um ofego, arranhando as costas do outro enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior. As mãos foram até a barra de sua calça, descendo-a o máximo que conseguiu. Malfoy desceu o que faltou, chutando a calça para um canto. Esfregou a própria ereção na do outro, puxando-o para cima pela cintura.

Beijavam-se num ritmo alucinante, trocando mordidas e arranhões. Não ligavam para a falta de ar, tomando fôlego nos pequenos espaços em que suas bocas se separavam. O loiro levou seus lábio até o peito do outro, distribuindo vários beijos e mordidinhas pelo local, ao que seu companheiro fechava os olhos, ofegando baixo. Enquanto o fazia, tirou a calça e a cueca do moreno, descendo a boca pela barriga do outro, chegando até sua virilha. Mordiscou-a, passando a língua pela base de seu pênis em seguida.

Harry pôs as mãos no cabelo do outro, acompanhando os movimentos de sua cabeça. Pôs a glande rosada na boca, sentindo seus cabelos sendo levemente puxados. Começou a sugá-lo, passando a língua pela cabeça lentamente. Uma de suas mãos deslizava pela base do pênis, enquanto a outra arranhava o peito do companheiro.

Draco ainda não queria que o outro gozasse. Queria sentir o liquido quente dentro de si e tinha pressa nisso. Levantou-se, engatinhando para cima do outro. Num movimento rápido, sentou-se sobre ele, fazendo com que o membro do moreno entrasse todo de uma vez em seu orifício. Soltou um gemido de êxtase, segurando as mãos do outro em sua cintura.

Apoiou as mãos no peito do outro, começando a cavalgar lentamente sobre ele ao mesmo tempo em que unia seus lábios num beijo rápido. As unhas de Potter entravam na pele fina de sua cintura, machucando-o, ao que ele arranhava com força seu peito. Levou uma das mãos ao próprio pênis, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo em que cavalgava, cada vez mais rápido. Recusava-se a fechar os olhos, observando o rosto do outro.

O loiro sentia cada vez mais prazer, só de olhar a expressão do moreno, que mordia os lábios, soltando seu nome em gemidos baixos, os olhos completamente cerrados. Mesmo naquela hora, com outro homem sentado sobre seu membro, seu rosto ainda tinha uma masculinidade e beleza clássicas. Não era delicado ou afeminado, era a face de um homem. Era o primeiro que o via naquela situação, o primeiro que lhe dava aquele tipo de prazer e isso era a parte mais excitante.

Passou as mãos pelo peito do outro lentamente, abaixando o corpo para mordiscar seu lóbulo. Deslizou a boca por trás de sua orelha, descendo-a por seu pescoço até o ombro, mordendo-o e chupando-o. O outro gemia perto de seu ouvido, apertando sua cintura e puxando-o com força sobre seu pau. Levantou-o, projetando a cintura para cima, tocando sua próstata com força. O loiro apertou os olhos, soltando um gemido alto ao sentir a glande dele tocando seu órgão com tanta força. Apertava o próprio membro com demasiada vontade, pondo o dedão sobre a abertura de seu pênis e pressionando-a.

Sentia o outro pulsar e sabia que ambos em breve se derramariam. Os pré-gozos já haviam lambuzado sua mão e seu orifício, ao que ele uniu seus lábios, aproveitando o momento do coito para beija-lo, começando agressivamente e, enquanto gozavam, ficando mais calmo. Ofegavam um contra a boca do outro, relaxando os corpos enquanto suas línguas se tocavam suavemente.

Sem desgrudar sua boca da do outro, Draco levantou os quadris, tirando o pênis de dentro de si. Deitou o corpo suado e quente sobre o do outro, sentindo seu calor e aroma misturando-se aos seus próprios. Demoraram-se naquele beijo, as mãos deslizando pela barriga e costas um do outro, sem pressa.

Não queriam sair dali naquele momento, não queriam lembrar quem eram. Mas precisaram. A noite avançava rapidamente, se transformando em manhã e teriam que explicar a ausência em seus dormitórios, o que poderia ser uma tarefa difícil, já que também haviam desaparecido do jogo no dia anterior.

As pessoas começariam a suspeitar dos sumiços dos dois e criariam historias mirabolantes. Talvez nada próximo da verdade, nada sexual, mas ainda assim, boatos que trariam problemas. Contra sua vontade, Malfoy levantou de cima do outro, dando-lhe um selinho antes de pegar suas roupas no chão e começar a vesti-las. O outro fez o mesmo, observando-o enquanto o fazia.

- Achei que isso não ia mais acontecer. – Potter disse, ajeitando os óculos em seu rosto, já com a calça. Olhava o próprio peito, todo arranhado, pensando no que os meninos diriam quando chegasse daquele jeito ao dormitório.

- E não ia. Não tenho idéia do que me fez agir dessa maneira e não tenho certeza se isso já acabou ou se vou fazer de novo. – o loiro respondeu, passando as mãos pelo cabelo para arrumá-lo. Pegou a camisa de seu pijama, vestindo-a. Pelo menos ninguém veria as marcas em sua cintura. – mas temos que tomar cuidado se isso acontecer novamente.

- Sim, temos. Ninguém pode saber que sequer ficamos juntos por algum tempo. – respondeu, andando até o outro, que estava mais próximo da porta.

- Melhor voltarmos aos nossos dormitórios. Antes que notem nossa falta. – concluiu, olhando para o moreno pelo canto do olho. Puxou-o pela nuca, beijando-lhe os lábios mais uma vez antes de sair pelos corredores em direção a seu salão comunal, assim como o outro.

Reviews por favoor...

bjsmil


End file.
